marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Index/J
=Janey (Earth-616) In a television station near the [[Adirondack Mountains]], Janey decided to send to her network a remote broadcast from the [[Thunderbolts (Earth-616)|Thunderbolts]], while they were fighting [[Arnim Zola (Earth-616)|Arnim Zola]] inside [[Doctor Doom's Castle]]. Jasper (Earth-616) Jasper was renowned throughout the county for his stubborness and hair-trigger temper. John (Doctor) (Earth-616) John was one of the doctors who medicated [[Robert Baldwin (Earth-616)|Robbie Baldwin]] after his involvement in the [[Stamford]] tragedy. Judy (Wraith) (Earth-616) Judy was one of the first victims of [[Hellverine (Earth-616)|Hellverine]]. Jules (Earth-616) Jules and her friends were slain by [[Lucifer (Earth-616)|Lucifer]] in [[Litwing County]]. Mr. Jones (Patient) (Earth-616) Mr. Jones was one of [[Donald Blake (Earth-616)|Dr. Don Blake]]'s patients. Mrs. Jones (Patient) (Earth-616) Mrs. Jones was one of [[Donald Blake (Earth-616)|Dr. Don Blake]]'s patients. James (Chauffeur) (Earth-616) James was the autist of the [[Auctioneer (Earth-616)|Auctioneer]] and also served as his henchman. Jenkins (Earth-616) Jenkins was the butlef for a business associate of [[#J.P. Fiance (Earth-616)|J.P. Fiance]]. Jerry (Centerville) (Earth-616) Jerry was one of the many suitors [[Patricia Walker (Earth-616)|Patsy Walker]] briefly dated under the advice of her [[Sophia McConnell (Earth-616)|Aunt Liz]]. Joao (Earth-616) Joao was [[Victor von Doom (Earth-616)|Victor von Doom]]'s assistant. Jones (Trumpton) (Earth-616) Mr. Jones was one of [[Rory Destine (Earth-616)|Rory]] and [[Pandora Destine (Earth-616)|Pandora Destine]]'s teachers at the [[Trumpton Comprehensive School]]. Joyce (Earth-616) Joyce and her friend Doreen were walking under a thunderstorm when the monstrous [[Sidney Crumb (Earth-616)|Sidney Crumb]] appeared on the road, causing confusion among passersby. Judy (Earth-616) Judy was a phone operator at the [[Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies (Earth-616)|S.T.R.I.K.E.]] headquarters who mistook an emergency call by [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Captain America]], trying to reach [[Nicholas Fury (Earth-616)|Colonel Fury]] as a prank from some lunatic . Joe (Forest Hills) (Earth-616) Joe took [[May Reilly (Earth-616)|May Parker]] and her friends out for her birthday. Julie (Midtown High) (Earth-616) Julie was one of [[Midtown High School]] administrative assistants. James (Doctor) (Earth-616) Doctor James treated the [[Warren Worthington III (Earth-616)|Angel]] after he was taken to [[Saint Vincent's Hospital]]. Jake (Hell's Kitchen) (Earth-616) Jake was a teenager who attempted to occupy the [[Alley]] after the [[Morlocks (Earth-616)|Morlocks]] were gone. James (Murdock) (Earth-616) James called Mr. Murdock from the [[Nelson and Murdock Law Office]] as soon as the verdict for [[Manhattan#Pampolos (Earth-616)|Mr. Pampolos]] was in. Joey (Hogman) (Earth-616) Joey was an angel dust drug user. John (Hell's Kitchen) (Earth-616) After two years struggling with multiple sclerosis and after being fired, John thought of suicide so that his savings would be enough for his family, but just as he was about to commit suicide the rapist "Mad Dog" crashed into his car and simultaneously John was handed a sheet of a wanted man with a corresponding reward right on Mad Dog, so John turned the gun with which he intended to commit suicide to Mad Dog so as to capture him and collect the reward. Josie (Barman) (Earth-616) During [[World War II]], Josie was interrogated by the [[Thomas Halloway (Earth-616)|Angel]] about the [[Allan Lewis (Earth-616)|Phantom Bullet]]'s death. Janet (Personal Assistant) (Earth-616) Janet was [[Greg Hallerhand (Earth-616)|Greg Hallerhand]]'s Personal Assistant at CBC. John (Plane Crash Survivor) (Earth-616) John was a survivor of a plane crash that helped [[Juston Seyfert (Earth-616)|Juston Seyfert]]. Juan (Gardener) (Earth-616) Juan was the gardener of [[Anthony Stark (Earth-616)|Tony Stark]]'s mansion in Los Angeles. Jimmy (Freeport) (Earth-616) Jimmy was a [[Freeport High School]] student and a friend of [[Henry McCoy (Earth-616)|Hank McCoy]]. He began to hate him once he realized he was a [[Homo superior|mutant]]. A while later, Jimmy was among the students demonstrating against the [[Stark Enterprises Main Plant|Stark Industries]]. Joey (Freeport) (Earth-616) Joey was a [[Freeport High School]] student and a friend of [[Henry McCoy (Earth-616)|Hank McCoy]]. He began to hate him once he realized he was a [[Homo superior|mutant]]. Jackie (Talk Show Host) (Earth-616) Jackie was a talk show host who invited [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|J. Jonah Jameson]] and [[Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-616)|Kraven the Hunter]]. Jackson (Earth-616) Jackson was one of the men sent by Frank Cortese to protect [[Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-616)|Mister C]]. He and his squad were all defeated by [[Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|Spider-Man]] in [[Central Park]] . Jamaal (Earth-616) Jamaal was a taxi cab driver who took [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] to [[Battery Park]]. James (Earth-616) Mr. James was the director of the 'Twelfth Hour' television program. When the three panelists were sucked into the [[Sixth Dimension]] by the [[Screaming Idol]], he immediately asked [[Stephen Strange (Earth-616)|Dr. Strange]] to rescue them. Once done, Dr. Strange cast a spell of forgetfulness so that no one could remember what happened. James (Symkarian) (Earth-616) James worked at the [[Symkarian Embassy]] when [[Silver Sablinova (Earth-616)|Silver Sable]] got delivered flowers. The flowers where a bom that was send by [[Jason Macendale Jr. (Earth-616)|Jack O'Lantern]]. Jamie (Earth-616) Jamie was a Burning Blade gangbanger. Jamie (Cameraman) (Earth-616) Jamie was Sarah Chan's cameraman. Jamie (Reporter) (Earth-616) Jamie interviewed [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Steve Rogers]] during a riot at [[Ground Zero (Location)|Ground Zero]]. Jan (Earth-616) Jan gave the [[Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616)|Thing]] a scuba tank when he crashed about the sporting goods store where she was working, allowing him to breathe again during a fight against a water elemental sent by [[Esteban Corazón de Ablo (Earth-616)|Diablo]]. Jan was was trapped by the same water elemental and was in turn rescued by the Thing. Janey (Babysitter) (Earth-616) Janey was saved by [[Karkas (Earth-616)|Karkas]] from [[Attila the Hun (Earth-616)|Attila the Hun]]. Janice (Earth-616) Janice is a fashion model working for [[Kingsley Limited (Earth-616)|Kingsley Ltd.]] Jasmine (Baby) (Earth-616) Jasmine was rescued by [[Edward Brock (Earth-616)|Venom]] when she fell into a lake in [[Central Park]]. JB (Earth-616) JB was a TV network executive who accepted [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man's]] offer to appear on one of the late night talk shows. Some time later, he attended a [[Glenn Industries (Earth-616)|Glenn Industries]] board meeting. Jeeves (Earth-616) Jeeves was one of the many people who helped [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Peter]] and [[Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616)|Mary Jane Watson-Parker]] move into their [[Bedford Tower]] apartment. Jen (Earth-616) Jen was saved by [[Ben Reilly (Earth-616)|Spider-Man (Ben Reilly)]] from an out of control truck. Jenkins (Earth-616) Jenkins was one of [[Henry Gyrich (Earth-616)|Henry Gyrich]]'s security assistants. Jensen (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Jensen was an assistant of [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|Mayor J.J. Jameson]]. Jeremy (Earth-616) Jeremy was a kid who noticed the [[Fantastic Four (Earth-616)|Fantastic Four]]'s spaceship landing in [[Central Park]]. Jerry (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Jerry appeared in [[Doctor Strange Vol 2 6]] Jillian (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Jillian was a friend of [[Karen Page (Earth-616)|Karen Page]]. They both stopped a businessman outside a porn shop on East [[83rd Street]]. Jillian later witnessed Karen being stalked by [[Artie O'Farrel (Earth-616)|Artie O'Farrel]]. At a charity bachelor auction, she won a date with [[Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)|Johnny Storm]] for Anne Calderstock. Jimmy (Gunman) (Earth-616) Jimmy was held at the [[17th Precinct Station House]]. He broke free of his cuffs, took an officer's gun, and took a hostage. Unfortunately for him, [[Miguel O'Hara (Earth-TRN588)|Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara)]] was at the present, disarming and knocking Jimmy out. Jimmy (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Jimmy was freed by [[Stephen Strange (Earth-616)|Doctor Strange]] from [[Dormammu (Earth-616)|Dormammu]]'s influence. Jimmy (Mobster) (Earth-616) Jimmy and Lonnie were caught by [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man (Peter Parker)]] while they were about to drop [[Francis Smith (Earth-616)|Francis]] from a thirty-story building. Jimmy (Radio Host) (Earth-616) WNYX radio host Jimmy was [[Chucky Diamond (Earth-616)|Chucky Diamond]]'s partner. Jocko (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Jocko was an old classmate of [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matt Murdock]], whom he used to bully. Joe (Daily Globe) (Earth-616) Joe was [[Eddie Brock (Earth-616)|Eddie Brock]]'s editor at the [[Daily Globe (Earth-616)|Daily Globe]]. Joe (Dock Worker) (Earth-616) Joe was a dock worker who witnessed the appearance of the [[Pilai (Earth-616)|creature from Kosmos]]. Joe (Doorman) (Earth-616) Joe was the doorman of [[Nelson and Murdock Law Office]] building. Joe (Mechanic) (Earth-616) Joe was a neighborhood garage workshop mechanic who was commissioned by [[Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)|Johnny Storm]] to fix his race car. Joe (NOW Magazine) (Earth-616) Joe was an editor at [[NOW Magazine (Earth-616)|NOW]] magazine who was threatened with dismissal by [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|J. Jonah Jameson]] when he couldn't produce an actual photograph of [[Adrian Toomes (Earth-616)|The Vulture]] for the next edition of the magazine. Later, he witnessed Jameson purchase photos of the flying criminal from [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Peter Parker]]. Joe (Plant Worker) (Earth-616) Joe was an electric plant worker who met the robots impersonating the [[Avengers (Earth-616)|Avengers]] Joe (Reporter) (Earth-616) Joe heard [[Jonathan Powers (Earth-616)|Jonathan Powers]] declare at the [[New York City Police Department (Earth-616)|NYPD]] 11th Precint that he was going to announce [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil's]] secret identity in the center of the [[George Washington Bridge (Location)|George Washington Bridge]], so he decided to check him out and witnessed DD apparently commit the callous murder of Powers. Joey (Lavender) (Earth-616) Joey was one of [[Lenora Moore (Earth-616)|Lavender]]'s goons. He was confronted by [[Jeffrey Mace (Earth-616)|Captain America]] after their boss managed to shoot at [[Fred Davis Jr. (Earth-616)|Bucky]]. John (Doorman) (Earth-616) John was the doorman at the Tony Stark's apartment building in Manhattan. John (Henchman) (Earth-616) John was a henchman of [[Ramon Garcia (Earth-616)|Señor Suerte]], who was killed by suerte himself to try his new power. John (Tombstone) (Earth-616) John was a henchman of [[Lonnie Lincoln (Earth-616)|Tombtone]]. He was killed by the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]]. Johnnie (Earth-616) Johnnie was one of the young junkies who attacked [[Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)|Storm]] when she entered an abandoned apartment building in [[Harlem]]. Jones (Earth-616) Jones was a construction worker who was laying down cement where [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] was buried by [[Brainstorm (Jimmy)|Brainstorm]]. Joyce (Earth-616) Joyce was an activist who, together with [[Karen Page (Earth-616)|Karen Page]], tried to get a petition signed against pornography. Judith (Earth-616) Judith was a news anchor who interviewed [[H.A.M.M.E.R. (Earth-616)|H.A.M.M.E.R.]] [[Norman Osborn (Earth-616)|Director Osborn]] at [[UBC Studios]]. Justin (Earth-616) Justin met [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] while arguing with his girlfriend Weezie. J.C. (Earth-616) J.C. was a friend of [[Devon Lewis (Earth-616)|Devon Lewis]]. Jake (NYC) (Earth-616) Jake was a rock climber who dated [[Kirsten McDuffie (Earth-616)|Kirsten McDuffie]]. Jamar (Earth-616) Jamar was a gangster confronted by the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]]. James (Kid) (Earth-616) James was the son of [[Screwball (Earth-616)|Screwball]]'s cousin and was kidnapped by a partner of Screwball who called himself [[Mad Hacker (Earth-616)|Mad Hacker]] and endangered the kid for more internet contacts and more money. James was saved by [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]]'s intervention. Jennifer (Earth-616) Jennifer was one of the many party guests aboard [[John McIver (Earth-616)|Bushmaster's]] yacht. Jenson (Earth-616) Mrs. Jenson was [[Wade Wilson (Earth-616)|Deadpool]]'s landlady. Jerome (Earth-616) Jerome was a friend of [[Eugene Patilio (Earth-616)|Eugene Patilio]]. Jimmy (Hammerhead) (Earth-616) Jimmy and Joey, two of [[Hammerhead (Joseph) (Earth-616)|Hammerhead]]'s henchmen, confronted the [[Curtis Connors (Earth-616)|Lizard]] at [[St. Mary's Hospital]]. Jimmy (Thug) (Earth-616) Jimmy and his gang were knocked out and defeated by [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]] in [[Alphabet City]]. Joanne (Earth-616) Joanne was [[Federal Bureau of Investigation (Earth-616)#Paul Falcone (Earth-616)|Paul "Paulie" Falcone]]'s girlfriend. Joe (Coffee Bean) (Earth-616) A regular customer of the [[Coffee Bean]], Joe envied [[Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|Peter Parker's]] success with [[Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-616)|Gwen Stacy]] and [[Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616)|Mary Jane Watson]]. Joe (Daily Grind) (Earth-616) Joe was one of the two over-worked cook and a co-worker of [[Ben Reilly (Earth-616)|Ben Reilly]] at the [[Daily Grind]]. Joe and Lou met the new waitress [[Alison Mongrain (Earth-616)|Alison Mongrain]]. Joe (Gangster) (Earth-616) Joe was a gang leader who was shot by a Spider-Man imposter. Joe (Pilot) (Earth-616) Joe was a helicopter pilot who was robbed by [[Wilbur Day (Earth-616)|Stilt-Man]] while he and his mates were delivering their payrolls . Many years later, after his helicopter crashed into a nearby skyscraper while hovering around the [[Rand Building]], Joe and the television crew were rescued by [[Ben Reilly (Earth-616)|Spider-Man (Ben Reilly)]]. Joey (Child) (Earth-616) After reading Like many other New Yorkers, Joey was concerned that [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man (Peter Parker)]] would had quit his superhero career, after the [[Daily Bugle]] reported that his outfit was found in a trash can. Some time later, Joey spotted Peter Parker climbing over a tree. Joey (Club Noir) (Earth-616) Joey was the [[Club Noir]] manager. His attitude made [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|J. Jonah Jameson]] look like a saint. Joey (Hammerhead) (Earth-616) Joey, one of [[Hammerhead (Joseph) (Earth-616)|Hammerhead]]'s henchmen, was hit by [[Vincente Fortunato (Earth-616)|Don Fortunato's]] men. He later confronted the [[Edward Lavell (Earth-616)|Eel]], but was easily defeated. Joey and Jimmy also confronted the [[Curtis Connors (Earth-616)|Lizard]] at [[St. Mary's Hospital]]. Joey (Harlem) (Earth-616) Joey was a kid who came across [[Eliot Franklin (Thunderball) (Earth-616)|Thunderball]]'s [[Gamma Bomb]]. Joey (Student) (Earth-616) Joey was one of [[T'Challa (Earth-616)|T'Challa's]] students at [[Andrew Jackson High School]], when he was working as the teacher Luke Charles in this ghetto high school Joey B (Earth-616) Joey B was one of the flight attendants who were saved from a crazy gunman by [[Edward Brock (Earth-616)|Venom]]. Joey the Bone (Earth-616) Joey the Bone was thrown off in the [[East River]] by the [[Simon Garth (Earth-616)|Zombie]]. John (Earth-616) John and his lover were walking when there was the onslaught of the [[Ahmet Abdol (Earth-616)|Living Monolith]] on the streets of New York. John (Bartender) (Earth-616) John was the barman in a bar in New York where Sally Floyd was a regular customer and where even the aliens were being served. John (Mary Walker's Boyfriend) (Earth-616) John was the former boyfriend of [[Mary Walker (Earth-616)|Mary Walker]]. John (Psychiatrist) (Earth-616) John was one of the two psychiatrists who were treating [[Mary Walker (Earth-616)|Typhoid Mary]]. John (Scientist) (Earth-616) John was a scientist who, after removing a grain from his eye, hypothesized that the grain could be a world, a world so small that its inhabitants would have been completely unaware of his existence, which in fact, without the knowledge of John the grain was a world inside the Microverse. John (Sport Car Owner) (Earth-616) While John was about to show his new sports car to his friend Greg, [[Tyrus Krill (Earth-616)|Tyrus Krill]] landed with his spaceship right on the car destroying it. John (Victim) (Earth-616) John was a victim of a shoot out between the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]] and a criminal, which the criminal during the firefight fired towards the street where there were several passers-bys including John who was shot to death. Josh (NYC) (Earth-616) Josh was a friend of [[Norman Harold Osborn (Earth-616)|Normie Osborn]]. Jude (Earth-616) Sister Jude was a nun who requested the [[Avengers (Earth-616)|Avengers]] to leave immediately her catholic convent after freeing it from [[Ultron (Earth-616)|Ultron]]. Julie (Earth-616) Julie was part of a [[Bronx]] street gang calling themselves the Die Hards,emulating what was the movie's fashion statement in dirty t-shirts, widow peak haircuts and heavy ordnance. They came to [[Queens]] to purchase guns from [[Nino Cortese (Earth-616)|Nino Cortese]], but they couldn't reach a deal and came back home. . Julie (Christine) (Earth-616) Julie was a waitress at Christine, the place where [[Scott Lang (Earth-616)|Scott Lang]] and [[Jessica Jones (Earth-616)|Jessica Jones]] had their first date. Julie (NYC) (Earth-616) Julie was saved by [[Kurt Wagner (Earth-616)|Nightcrawler]] from a fall of construction bricks. Julio (Earth-616) One of the [[Wilson Fisk (Earth-616)|Kingpin]]'s men, Julio was knocked out by [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]]. Doctor James (Earth-616) Doctor James from [[Fleming-Gardner Memorial Hospital]] was killed by the [[Paddy O'Hanlon (Earth-616)|Gael]]. James (Earth-616) Missus James was a motor-mouthed neighbor of [[Jennifer Hardesty (Earth-616)|Jennifer Hardesty]]. Jeffrey (Earth-616) Jeffrey was saved by [[Ben Reilly (Earth-616)|Ben Reilly]] from a truck accident. Jessie (Earth-616) Jessie met [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]] at the [[Lazy Dayz Motel]]. John (Queens) (Earth-616) John's son, Tommy, intervened during a robbery attempt trying to help [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] who had always been an example for him but was hit in the back by a gunshot fired by a robber. Initially, John was furious at Spider-Man as the culprit of his son's injury, but after Tommy died of his injuries, John handed Peter Parker a comic book designed by Tommy starring Spider-Man telling him to give it to Spider-Man since he knew him and to tell him not to blame himself. John (Thug) (Earth-616) John and three other young thugs tried to take revenge on [[Ernest Popchik (Earth-616)|Ernie Popchik]] for shooting them during a robbery attempt. They went to the house of [[May Reilly (Earth-616)|Aunt May]] who served as a boarding house where Ernie lived and took all the pensioners, including Aunt May and Ernie, until the timely intervention of [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]]. John was killed by special police squads who intervened to remedy the situation of the hostages. Jose (Midtown High) (Earth-616) Jose was one of the former students of [[Midtown High School]] that attended the Midtown High School's Pre-Reunion Bash. John (Pilot) (Earth-616) John was a pilot who was possessed by the [[Gremlin (Synthezoid) (Earth-616)|Gremlin]]. He was killed as soon as his plane landed in [[Pennsylvania]]. James (Driver) (Earth-616) James was [[Simon Sledge (Earth-616)|Simon Sledge]]'s driver. Janssen (Earth-616) Doctor Janssen's hospital was attacked, and she survived barely enough to tell [[Simon Williams (Earth-616)|Wonder Man]] that his brother, the [[Eric Williams (Earth-616)|Grim Reaper]], had been attacked and kidnapped by robots. Jeffy (Earth-616) Jeffy was a little kid whose father worked as a security [[United States Army (Earth-616)|corporal]] at the [[Los Diablos Missile Base]] during the first [[Gamma Bomb]] test. Jenny (Reporter) (Earth-616) TV news reporter Jenny documented the Skrullian witchhunt which affected the [[United States of America|United States]] during [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Captain America's]] absence. Some time later, she interviewed [[Norman Osborn (Earth-616)|Norman Osborn]] at the [[Dark X-Men (Earth-616)|Dark X-Men]] press conference. Jimmie (Earth-616) Jimmie was a gangster who was confronted and defeated by the [[Human Torch (Android) (Earth-616)|Human Torch]]. Jock (Earth-616) Jock was hired by [[Hydra (Earth-616)|Hydra]] to kill [[Wade Wilson (Earth-616)|Deadpool]]. Joe (USA) (Earth-616) Joe's girlfriend was harassed by [[Karl Kragg (Earth-616)|Karl Kragg]]. John (Bayou) (Earth-616) When his son [[United_States_of_America/Residents#Billy (Bayou) (Earth-616)|Billy]] went missing in the swamp he went out to try and find it. He found his son but then [[Monstrom (Earth-616)|Monstrom]] appeared and the family fled to town when bullets didn't stop it. John (Dreamer) (Earth-616) A "Dream" from [[Dimension of Dreams|Nightmare's realm]], by mistake, induced a nightmare to John while he was asleep; this made John suddenly wake up by shouting, which fortunately frightened and fled a thief who was robbing his safe. John (Frog Costume) (Earth-616) After being turned into a frog by a sorcerer, the king tyrant Zakkim fell asleep in a trance that would last 1000 years and at whose awakening he could reverse the spell, but upon his awakening Zakkim met John and his friend in a dressed with a costume of a frog for a party and thinking of having awakened in a land where humans evolved into giant frogs he went back into trance to never have to wake up again. John (Prison Guard) (Earth-616) John was a prison guard on duty in the prison where [[Zebediah Killgrave (Earth-616)|Killgrave]] was incarcerated using a special equipment not to be controlled by him. Inconsiderably John made an agreement with Killgrave that if he had influenced a woman, Melissa, whom John liked, John in return wold grant perks to Killgrave. Killgrave agreed, but when John brought Melissa to Killgrave without protection, Killgrave ordered Melissa to love John to death until Melissa killed John and then freed Killgrave always under his commands. Jones (Earth-616) Jones was a policeman who managed to repel an alien invasion. Joten (Earth-616) Joten couldn't stop [[Elizabeth Ross (Earth-616)|Betty Ross]] from knocking down Martens in [[Annapolis]]. Juan (Kid) (Earth-616) With his slingshot he helped [[Blaine Colt (Earth-616)|Kid Colt]] to defeat Boyle and his gang and as a result the Kid gave Juan the reward for the capture and recovery of the stolen goods that the boy shared with his poor village. Julie (USA) (Earth-616) Julie was a classmate of [[Wade Wilson (Earth-616)|Wade Wilson]] at [[Surline Elementary School]]. Jack Jacob Jacques Jake Jakes Jaleel Jaime Father James Professor James Jane Janet Jangles Janie Janos Jason Jassim Javi Jaxon Jay Jean Jean-Pierre Jeanette Jeanne Jeb Jed Jeff Jennifer Jensen Jerome Jerry Jill Jim Jimmy Jiro Joan Joanie Joe Joel } Joel was one of the doctors who assisted [[Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|Peter Parker]] when he collapsed without any warning. |} Johann John Johnny Jordan } |} Joseph Joshua Josip Joyce Juan Judith Jukie Julie Julio References